moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Interstellar/Benutzer-Kritik
Große Vorfreude – Positiv überrascht : [[Benutzer:Fenrisúlfr|'Fenris']] [[[Benutzer_Diskussion:Fenrisúlfr|'Diskussion']]] 20:06, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Was ich zu Beginn sagen möchte: Ich habe nur 4 von 370 gesehenen Filmen, also 1%, mit 10 Punkten bewertet, beziehungsweise eine 10 heißt bei mir schon so einiges, also könnt ihr euch denken, was jetzt folgt. Auf Interstellar habe ich mich schon seit der Ankündigung gefreut, da mich die Thematik sehr angesprochen hat (und ich zusätzlich Science-Fiction-Fan bin), drei meiner Lieblingsschauspieler unter einem meiner Lieblingsregisseure vereint sind und die Musik von Hans Zimmer gemacht wurde. Ich meinte, der Film werde definitiv einer der besten des Jahres – Und habe mich geschimpft, weil zu große Erwartungen oft schlecht enden. Enttäuscht wurde ich nicht – Vielmehr wurden meine Erwartungen noch übertroffen! Handlung Die Handlung mag vom Trailer her sehr interessant und realitätsnah aussehen (Erde ist kein Platz mehr für die Menschheit und Co.), der Trailer sagt aber – Anders als bei sehr vielen – nicht die krassesten Dinge auf, die ich daher auch nicht nennen werde. Authentisch und mit größter Genauigkeit und großartiger Regie von Nolan wird einem hier eine anspruchsvollere Geschichte als bei Inception aufgetischt – Was schon was heißt. Während man zu Beginn keinen Durchblick hat, hat man den am Ende durchaus, allerdings ist man, um es milde und schön in Hochdeutsch auszudrücken, geflasht. Ich kann keine Logiklöcher entdecken, man muss allerdings auch auf die Handlung von Filmen eingehen, der hier war jedoch auch sehr überaus realistisch und die Handlung ist eine der besten überhaupt, mitunter eben wegen dieser Realitätsnähe. Schauspielerische Künste Die Schauspieler zeigen einem allesamt auf, wie man einen hervorragenden Darsteller abgibt. Matthew McConaughey haut einem mit seiner brillanten Darstellung um, genauso Michael Caine. Diese sind allerdings nicht die einzigen, welche wahnsinnig gut spielen. Zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, dass jegliche Schauspieler ihre Arbeit im besten Weg und im Zusammenspiel von einem guten Drehbuch hervorragend gemacht haben und ich McConaughey hierfür sogar einen Oscar schenken würde, wobei das wohl nicht nur auf ihn zutrifft, wenn ich da an Anne Hathaway denke. Filmmusik Hans Zimmer sagt ja jedem Kind etwas und wenn man seinen Namen hört, darf man sich immer auf etwas gefasst machen. Die Musik eines Films ist meiner Meinung nach eine wichtige Ingredienz, wie eigentlich alles. Hans Zimmer zeigt hier, dass man keine schnelle und dramatische Musik benötigt, um Herzklopfen zu erreichen. Er hat wieder einmal einen genialen Soundtrack erschaffen, den ich gleich in meine Playlist gesteckt habe. Effekte Authentisch, realitätsnah und pipapo habe ich schon des Öfteren in meiner Kritik genannt – Und die meine ich auch so. Die Effekte sind niemals zu weit hergeholt, sondern immer sehr realistisch und auch schön anzusehen. Selbst ohne 3D. ;-P Die Darstellung von gewissen Dingen überzeugt komplett und wurde kreativ und bildschön umgesetzt. Fazit Meiner Meinung nach einer der besten Filme überhaupt, der selbst bei großer Vorfreude gut ist. Allerdings eher etwas für Leute, die Science-Fiction mögen, könnte man sagen. Nolan hat sich – man glaubt es kaum – selbst übertroffen und serviert dem Zuschauer einen langen aber niemals dahinziehenden Film, der auch von einer höheren Macht sein könnte – Ach ne, warte, ist er ja. ;-) : [[Benutzer:Fenrisúlfr|'Fenris']] [[[Benutzer_Diskussion:Fenrisúlfr|'Diskussion']]] 20:06, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Nolan's Meisterwerk! Vorwort: Ich hab mir schon bei den Trailern gedacht das der Film Klasse wird und trotzdem hat er mich extrem überrascht! thumb|288px Schauspieler: Da würde ich wirklich fast jedem den Oscar geben !Vor allem Matthew McConaughey und Michael Caine sind einfach der Wahnsinn!Natürlich auch Anne Hathaway Effete: WOW! obwohl Nolan keine CGI Effekte mag hat er hier einen verdammt guten Job gemacht!Vor allem das...ich will net spoilern ;D Film: Der Film ist gut geschrieben, hat mega tolle Musik von Hans Zimmer und ist einfach richtig ergreifend und Spannend! Chris Nolan hat hier ein wahres Meisterwerk erschaffen wo ich aber glaube das nicht jeder es lieben wird aber ich war einfach nur überwältigt! Fazit: Interstellar hat mich einfach nur komplett geflasht, aber wie auch schon erwähnt wird wahrscheinlich nicht jeder so überzeugt sein aber egal alle Nolan Fans DA REIN!!!! LG.AAHNT __NOWYSIWYG__ Kategorie:Benutzer-Kritik